


Stop Lying to me

by Elseaa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, NedPort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elseaa/pseuds/Elseaa
Kudos: 1





	Stop Lying to me

All the students entered the classroom when the ringing of the university bells. Marianne had already joined Rosa, chatty together as usual, they sat next to each other. A few minutes after the beginning of the course, the door opened slowly, João entered the room step by step of wolves, the teacher did not pay even attention to him. Marianne then moved from a seat to let him sit between them.

-Is that your calendar delay this week? Is she giggling.  
-Get used to it! It won’t change, there is a way I have a date tonight." He explained by putting his notebook on the desk.  
-Still a blond, I suppose? Did she casually question him?  
Joao nodded and showed to the girls the pictures of a blond with brown eyes, very beautiful of course, however, they did not seem really approved for that. Towards the end of the first hour of class, Marianne gave a little nudge to her Portuguese friend.

-He’s still looking at you!  
-I have already told you that he is not my type.  
-You seem to be his, he is handsome, though said the brunette, touching his ponytail.  
-Don’t touch my hair! You know I don’t like it…  
-eheheh if I were a handsome boy I’m sure you wouldn’t mind.  
-João, you have been single for so long.... You should think about finding someone.  
-And I’m fine to be single !

João then cast a discreet glance at the boy sitting behind him, their looks crossed again in the space of a short second, just like last week and the week before.

-Give him a chance. He’s tall and blond, it’s perfect, isn’t it? Argue the blonde.  
-I am. not. interested. by him. You know that my last relationship wasn’t very happy so…. Did he reply dry while being cut off by the professor?  
-SILENCE the three of you!! I would like to be able to continue giving my lesson ! If you are not interested in attending then go out !

The two companions rose up in surprise, stopped bothering their friend and finally decided to follow the course while giggling a little, no question of abandoning their mission to finally couple their beloved João. As for him, he put his things in his backpack, annoyed as much by the class as by the girls' words.

-Will you give me the notes? Asked Joao  
-Yes, yes ! they answered together  
-Rosa, since you write badly, you will give her yours.   
-but…

The professor sighed, even if he would have preferred that all three come out, at least the silence had returned.  
-For this second hour of class, I will explain the tasks of the work to be done in pairs for next week.

At these words, the two girls looked at each other, each smiling on their face, their friend’s partner was already chosen!

The rest of the hour went on without a hitch, Abel then approached the two pretty girls, pretending to strike them with his eyes.

-I would like to know where João is?  
-Oh. Euuuh, of course. I will give you his number. Said Marianne.  
This surprise left Marianne empty-handed, who then tore a small piece of paper from her pad of paper to write a number she handed to Abel. He took him in hand without saying a word and encoded him in his phone, his strict look prevented anyone from knowing what he was thinking.  
-Normally, when it dries it hangs out in the Cambre wood or the bars of the Cemetery of Ixelles.  
-Thank you. He answered dry.

He then moved away from the two girls by crunching the piece of paper in his pants and went to look for her from his partner.

-Ouuuuf! I thought he was angry that they put him with João!" exclaimed Marianne, finally reassured.  
-Thanks God! I am still alive !  
-Do you think it was right to pair them?  
-I wonder… Maybe nothing will happen. Confia Rosa.   
-Ah… But it’s not really our problem anymore ! All he had to do was be present at the class, but I say that I said nothing, right, Rosa?  
-It’s for work!  
-They will only do it once at the cottage, not need to make a cheese ! I am really looking forward to knowing what will happen, we will know everything tomorrow

Finally, Joao had not gone far, he was staying on campus to eat a little and reread his courses in peace and in the sun. Although Abel had sent him a text, he received no reply when he suddenly saw him about twenty meters away accompanied by a blond with smooth hair of about his size who did not seem to act in a very pleasant way, Probably complaining about him and raising his voice angry while Joao didn’t seem to be comfortable with the boy, trying to escape. Abel, who was unable to understand their conversations from so far away quickly approached them, no question of letting his partner run away when suddenly he grabbed his ponytail to intimidate him, Joao then violently pushed him away, getting himself snatched some hair on the way.  
-Let go of me! I hate being touched by my hair!  
-Tsss.. I’m out of here.   
At these words, João was finally relieved of a burden, he then turned, feeling a presence very close to him who had seen the whole scene, which disturbed him a little.  
-I need you  
-What do I need? He asks, on the defense.  
Abel then handed him the explanatory sheets of the work with their two first names.  
-The teacher has given us a job to do and your friends have decided that you will do it with me."

-What? » But I never wanted to do it with you !  
-I don’t give a shit so you follow me that we finish this story quickly. Abel insisted.  
-What doesn’t make you say I have other plans for tonight?  
-Don’t you have one that just canceled right now? The sooner we finish, the less time you’ll have to rub shoulders with me  
Abel was right and even though he was still angry, João followed him without saying a word. Abel simply warned him that they would first pick up his little brother at school before going to his house.

———  
They arrived in front of Abel’s little brother’s school, when the end of school was rung, a lot of children rushed to their parents or caregivers, many of them had drawings or crafts in their hands. It was then that an little blond head dressed in white and blue and with a big smile came out of the crowd while directing towards Abel and João, presenting a very colorful drawing.  
-Big Brother !! Look I drew Pelze!  
-This is a very beautiful drawing, we will put it in the living room, give me your satchel  
Abel crouched down to took his satchel and drawing in hand while stroking his head.  
-It is that you draw very little man ! said Joao  
-Merciii, Pelze is my dog and this is the big brother's rabbit, are you a friend of my big brother? Your name is comment He asked smiling.  
-Hmm ... well, yes ?… I’m João  
-Nice to meet you, my name’s Mickael! And look, I won 5 euros at school ! Look !  
-It's the third week that you bring back 5 euros, where do you get them from? Asked his big brother again.  
Little Mickael, nine years old and proudly showed his five-euro note that only god knows how he got there, so he explained about his day on the tram journey, getting along very well with João while Abel was much calmer while remaining very attentive. Joao then sighed in listening to him speak.  
-If only my little brother was so cute  
-Antonio?  
-Do you know my brother?  
-I have Spanish lessons with his boyfriend, believe me towards the end of each lesson, he is always the same idiot who beckons him at the window  
-No mistake it's him !! He said, giggling.  
-We see that you are brother, you look very similar  
Abel began to stare at João who, following these words, had just offered him an expression full of self-confidence.  
-Certain but I remain more beautiful than him! He affirmed by quibbling one of her locks of hair  
-It is true. Said Abel  
Joao stopped short at Abel's unexpected words but little Mickael was too busy telling his day for him to speak more, he contented himself with a discreet glance at Abel who vaguely gave him the time to a few seconds.

——-

About ten minutes later, arriving from Watermael-Boisfort, not far from the forest, they finally got off the tram. Lots of nature was present in the neighborhood where they lived, close to a large lake and two large green spaces, it was very quiet during the day, you could hear some birds, all the houses were very large, pretty and well decorated . Arriving in front of one of the houses, Abel then passed the very flowery front yard, in particular with tulips and poppies and took his keys from his pocket to open the door. Michael ran into the house as quickly as possible.  
-Pelze !!  
The young puppy who was waiting for him wisely in front of the door jumped into the open arm of his young master, happy with his return.  
-We are back !  
At these words, the pretty African who took advantage of the sunbeams in their garden returned to the house to welcome them with a big smile.  
-I was waiting for you my loves ! How was your day ?  
She then noticed that her sons were accompanied by João, the surprise could be see on her face, Abel brought friends so rarely to the house that her mother did not even remember the last one !  
-Why didn't you tell me you were bringing a friend ?! She exclaimed.  
-It's for group work, it was done today and ...  
He didn't even have time to finish his sentence as the African woman, named Fatoumata, headed for the stairs, climbing a few steps.  
-My darling !! Come see ! Abel brought a friend!  
-Really ?!!!

—-  
Some footsteps echoed on the stairs, an adorable little blonde with very long hair came to greet João, both were very cheerful with his presence and assailed him with questions and did not stop complimenting the fact that he was a very handsome boy. Abel knew very well that they shouldn't be disturbed at the time, it was the same for every new friend of their children. João then answered the questions kindly, also thanking them for the welcome and said that he ate everything. Michael took care of putting his harness on to his dog, really looking forward to going for a walk in the park. Abel then went into the kitchen and opened the fridge, without wasting time, a large ball of fur passed the garden door, he handed a celery stick to his rabbit, which rose on its hind legs trying to catch the vegetable, when he finally had it between his teeth, he took it like a trophy like a dog would have its bone in its mouth to bring it on the outside courtyard leading to the garden and ate in front of the sun. Abel then looked more closely at the kitchen worktop, something was missing!  
-Sophie! Where are my waffles ?!  
-Oh, Bella took them on the way home, it's for her friends. Responded her mother.   
-I told her to leave me two or at least one! Complained Abel  
-According to her they were missing, so you already took them this morning ! Said Sophie.  
-Sorry ? But it was the same last week! Whenever we make cakes or waffles, I ask her to leave some, then she takes everything and accuses me of accusing her of stealing everything !!  
-But I can't help it! Look, she's in the midst of a teenage crisis so you're getting on with her  
-But…  
-There is no but ! With that, we're going to walk the dog and do some shopping for tonight  
The blonde then dressed in her jacket, following her wife taking her hand as for Mickael was already outside with Pelze's leash, still full of energy.  
-And see you later boys ! Said the second mother.

——  
The house was finally quiet, João stared at Abel for several seconds.  
-You don't call them moms?  
-I .. not often, I consider them as my mothers however, they adopted me with my sister and my brother when I was 11 years old then ...  
Abel paused in his explanation, unable to look the Portuguese in the face, so he touched the scar he had on his eyebrow.  
-So when I call them moms, I always have the face of my biological mother and father in mind ... These are some bad memories. Explained Abel.   
-Oh .. Excuse me for asking  
-You shouldn't worry, we're very happy now, I really love my mothers. He said smiling.  
Joao blushed at his smile, it was the first time he saw him with such an expression on his face, contrary to the first idea he had made of him, he was actually quite handsome.

Abel then grabbed a few snacks and a drink and went up to his room with Joao. They both opened their macbooks on his large desk. His room was quite large, decorated with travel souvenirs and some pictures where he didn't really smile as usual. The windows in the room were large and the room very bright, Abel closed his curtains to avoid having the sun in their eyes.  
Before starting the work, Abel took the time to explain the course to him but when they started to write the text, João seemed to have writing difficulties of which Abel complained however, he was much better than him to find the documents most relevant. Two hours passed, the task was much longer than he thought. João then got out of the office chair to collapse in the big green beanbag that was used for Abel's video game and reading.  
-I can't take it anymore ! I need a break !  
-I don't mind, we've already made enough progress  
Calm had set in when João noticed the look Abel was giving him, he then sported a sly smile, Abel approached him, disturbing by that little smile.  
-What makes you laugh ? Asked Abel.  
-And therefore I am more beautiful than my brother? He finally asked  
-That ?! It's nothing more than a fact, he looks like an idiot while you are ... well ...  
-Why are you embarrassed? Stop lying to me, I see it at each class that you devour my eyes.  
He then rested his hand on his thigh and grabbed him by the collar to put his lips on hims while Abel ran his hand through his soft hair to undo his ponytail.


End file.
